Causal risk factors that directly promote the development of coronary and peripheral atherosclerosis include elevated low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), low high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C), hypertension, cigarette smoking and diabetes mellitus. Other synergistic risk factors include elevated concentrations of triglyceride (TG)-rich lipoproteins, small, dense low-density lipoprotein particles, lipoprotein (a) (Lp(a)), and homocysteine. Predisposing risk factors modify the causal or conditional risk factors and thus affect atherogenesis indirectly. The predisposing risk factors are obesity, physical inactivity, family history of premature CVD, and male sex. The strong connection between coronary heart disease (CHD) and high LDL-C levels in plasma, and the therapeutic advantage of lowering elevated LDL-C levels are now well established (Gotto et al., Circulation 81, 1990, 1721-1733; Stein et al., Nutr. Metab. Cardiovasc. Dis. 2, 1992, 113-156; Illingworth, Med. Clin. North. Am. 84, 2000, 23-42). Cholesterol-rich, sometimes unstable, atherosclerotic plaques lead to the occlusion of blood vessels resulting in an ischemia or an infarct. Studies with respect to primary prophylaxis have shown that a lowering of plasma LDL-C levels in plasma reduces the frequency of non-fatal incidences of CHD, while the overall morbidity remains unchanged. The lowering of plasma LDL-C levels in patients with pre-established CHD (secondary intervention) reduces CHD mortality and morbidity; meta-analysis of different studies shows that this decrease is proportional to the reduction of the LDL-C (Ross et al., Arch. Intern. Med. 159, 1999, 1793-1802).
The clinical advantage of cholesterol lowering is greater for patients with pre-established CHD than for asymptomatic persons with hypercholesterolemia. According to current guidelines, cholesterol lowering treatment is recommended for patients who had survived a myocardial infarct or patients suffering from angina pectoris or another atherosclerotic disease, with a target LDL-C level of 100 mg/dl.
Preparations such as bile acid sequestrants, fibrates, nicotinic acid, probucol as well as statins, i.e. HMG-Co-A reductase inhibitors such as simvastatin and atorvastatin, are used for usual standard therapies. The best statins reduce plasma LDL-C effectively by at least 40%, and also plasma triglycerides, a synergistic risk factor, but less effectively. In contrast, fibrates reduce plasma triglycerides effectively, but not LDL-C. Combination of a statin and a fibrate proved to be very efficacious in lowering LDL-C and triglycerides (Ellen and McPherson, J. Cardiol. 81, 1998, 60B-65B), but safety of such a combination remains an issue (Shepherd, Eur. Heart J. 16, 1995, 5-13). A single drug with a mixed profile combining effective lowering of both LDL-C and triglycerides would provide additional clinical benefit to asymptomatic and symptomatic patients.
In humans, statins are well tolerated at standard dosage, but reductions in non-sterol intermediates in the cholesterol synthesis pathway, such as isoprenoids and coenzyme Q, may be associated with adverse clinical events at high doses (Davignon et al., Can. J. Cardiol. 8, 1992, 843-864; Pederson and Tobert, Drug Safety 14, 1996, 11-24).
This has stimulated the search for, and development of compounds that inhibit cholesterol biosynthesis, yet act distal to the synthesis of these important, non-sterol intermediates. 2,3-oxidosqualene:lanosterol cyclase (OSC), a microsomal enzyme, represents a unique target for a cholesterol-lowering drug (Morand et al., J. Lipid Res., 38, 1997, 373-390; Mark et al., J. Lipid Res. 37, 1996, 148-158). OSC is downstream of farnesyl-pyrophosphate, beyond the synthesis of isoprenoids and coenzyme Q. In hamsters, pharmacologically active doses of an OSC inhibitor showed no adverse side-effects, in contrast to a statin which reduced food-intake and body weight, and increased plasma bilirubin, liver weight and liver triglyceride content (Morand et al., J. Lipid Res., 38, 1997, 373-390). The compounds described in European Patent Application No. 636 367, which inhibit OSC and which lower the total cholesterol in plasma, belong to these substances.
OSC inhibition does not trigger the overexpression of HMGR because of an indirect, negative feed-back regulatory mechanism involving the production of 24(S),25-epoxycholesterol (Peffley et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 56, 1998, 439-449; Nelson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 256, 1981, 1067-1068; Spencer et al., J. Biol. Chem. 260, 1985, 13391-13394; Panini et al., J. Lipid Res. 27, 1986, 1190-1204; Ness et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 308, 1994, 420-425). This negative feed-back regulatory mechanism is fundamental to the concept of OSC inhibition because (i) it potentiates synergistically the primary inhibitory effect with an indirect down-regulation of HMGR, and (ii) it prevents the massive accumulation of the precursor monooxidosqualene in the liver. In addition, 24(S),25-epoxycholesterol was found to be one of the most potent agonists of the nuclear receptor LXR (Janowski et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 96, 1999, 266-271). Considering that 24(S),25-epoxycholesterol is a by-product of inhibition of OSC it is hypothesized that the OSC inhibitors could also indirectly activate LXR-dependent pathways such as (i) cholesterol-7alpha-hydroxylase to increase the consumption of cholesterol via the bile acid route, (ii) expression of ABC proteins with the potential to stimulate reverse cholesterol transport and increase plasma HDL-C levels (Venkateswaran et al., J. Biol. Chem. 275, 2000, 14700-14707; Costet et al., J. Biol. Chem. June 2000, in press; Ordovas, Nutr Rev 58, 2000, 76-79, Schmitz and Kaminsky, Front Biosci 6, 2001, D505-D514), and/or inhibit intestinal cholesterol absorption (Mangelsdorf, XIIth International Symposium on Atherosclerosis, Stockholm, June 2000). In addition, possible cross talks between fatty acid and cholesterol metabolism mediated by liver LXR have been hypothesized (Tobin et al., Mol. Endocrinol. 14, 2000, 741-752).